Trinity Journey
by Kintaro
Summary: The two world were once one. Now Three teenagers have been transported to the Pokemon world and are chosen to bring the two world together again.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates. When I start introducing my own I own them but still not the Pokemon name. I also own this story and myself (Daniel).

Trinity Journey

Chapter 1: New Town. New World

Daniel bumped his head against something hard to his left, causing him to open his eyes. He was apparently in the back of a moving truck and the rough road kept bumping him into the nearby boxes. "What the…!?!"

So you're finally awake Burraki. the voice seemed to appear from within Daniel's own thoughts. Like he had thought it but it didn't sound like himself.

He cried out startled, "Who's there!?"

Suddenly he noticed two eyes starting out at him from across the dark back of the truck. As he began to repeat himself the truck came to a sudden stop and the rear doors opened pouring in light. Daniel covered his eyes from the searing light. Slowly he could make out Joe who seemed equally frightened.

"Where are we and how did we end up in a moving van?" he asked hastily as Daniel finally made out Megan behind Joe.

Daniel jumped out of the back frightened. "T-there's s-something b-back there!" He hastily pointed back.

Of course there is. And I don't appreciate being called a something. the voice said again. There was a movement inside of the vehicle and then appearing in from of them sat a strange creature. It looked like a mouse or a mole perhaps. Its eyes where closed now and it sat cross-legged seeming to sleep. 

Suddenly Daniel's watch chirped in:

 **_**Abra. A Psi-Pokemon. It Sleeps 18 hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport to safety even as it sleeps.**_**

"Whoa." All three gasped. 

"Somehow we are in the Pokemon world!" Joe exclaimed.

"Or I'm still dreaming." Daniel looked worried.

No. Not unless you can sleep and still function as I do. Now Daniel figured out that the voice was that of the Abra in front of him.

"What is your name?" Daniel asked still wondering if this was merely a dream.

You should know this. You named me after all.

"No I didn't! I've never seen a Pokemon in my life!"

"Didn't what?" Megan asked cocking her head to one side.

They cannot hear me. What do you mean never seen me!? You raised me since I was little. The Abra slowly opened one eye.

"Hey he's awake!" Megan squealed. To this, the Abra closed his eyes again.

"So let me get this strait. I am your trainer. You are my Pokemon. Then why aren't you in a Pokeball?" Daniel had finally thought that he had found the failure in the logic and so would end the dream.

The Abra's eyes flew open and he teleported back into the truck. I hate those things! Please don't put me back!

Daniel chuckled. "Ah yes, the Pokemon who doesn't like in the Pokeball. Classic example."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked.

As Daniel prepared to explain Megan noticed a Pokeball in her pocket. "Pocket Monsters! I get it now!" At this she went into a giggling fit.

Joe looked at the strange sphere curiously. He then noticed that he had one on his belt to match. He held it in his hand and it enlarged to its full size. Then pressing the release button a stream of red energy left and in front of the three friends appeared a large green bug that had blades for arms.

Again Daniel's watch chirped in:

 **_**Scyther. The Mantis Pokemon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving to fast for the human eye to track.**_**

Joe looked in amazement at his new Pokemon. Seeing Joe release his Megan followed suite and soon a small red fox type Pokemon appeared in front of her.

**_**Vulpix. The Fox Pokemon. Both its fur and its tails are beautiful. As it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly.**_**

Megan let out a squeal and began to hug the small creature. "Vul!" It protested singing Megan's hair.

A soft giggle entered Daniel's head. Suddenly and without warning the Abra was next to Daniel once again. So Burraki. We are here now what? I didn't like the idea of coming here anyway.

"I'm not sure where here is…and don't call me Burraki the name is Daniel." Daniel said getting used to talking to the voice in his head as he watched Joe examine the sweat dropping Scyther.

Ok. You you've decided to change your name for the new town then? Ok I can deal with that. I guess Korinchi and Akamine are changing their names too?

"Yeah," Daniel smiled at his small Pokemon. "This is Megan," he said pointing, "And that is Joe."

Strange names. All well. I guess we are all going to get new names then huh?

Daniel pondered this a moment. "Sure. Your new name is Swift."

"Abra," apparently Swift could talk to the others and was explained the situation.

"Joe what are you going to call your Scyther?"

"Huh?" he asked looking up. The other two still had no idea about Daniel's Abra and him being able to talk to each other. They were just so used to him talking to himself. "Well I guess His name is Strike." His Pokemon gave a satisfied sound at his new name.

"Megan?" Daniel asked turning to his best friend. What he turned to see was Megan hugging a very blue Vulpix. Literally. "MEGAN! She needs to breath!"

"Oh." She released her grasp and set the Vulpix on the ground to gasp for air. "Well what do you want to be called?" She asked her Vulpix.

The Vulpix looked up at here trainer. She was acting weird. Fo—err Swift had said that they all were acting different so that they could all start over here. Perhaps this was one of the changes. She hoped not. "Vul?" She coked her head to one side.

"Is that all you can say?" Megan wondered. "Oh yeah duh. That is like in the Anime. Well…I think I'll call you Foxxie!"

Vulpix looked up at her trainer for a moment considering this. After a short pause she gave her approval and snuggled up against Megan's leg.

Well I'd hate to interrupt you all but shouldn't we all get into our new house?

"What?" Daniel finally looked at his surroundings. Apparently they had just entered a small town and in front of them was a house with a for-sale sign that had 'Sold' written across it in bold red letters. Some people where conversing off in the distance but the sun was going down and so most people apparently went into their homes. "Hey guys lets go inside." To this remark, Joe recalled his Scyther and Megan Picked up her Vulpix and they all entered their new home.


End file.
